Little Game
by Ray Akabane
Summary: Being different is very frown upon in the district. In order to be different you must play a little game that the government has made and you must win. Gray and Lucy are tired of being like everyone else, will they win the game or die trying to be themselves?
" _I'm not different for the sake of being different, only for the desperate sake of being myself. I can't join your gang: you'd think I was a phony and I'd know it." - Vivian Stanshall_

Her chocolate brown eyes stared ahead as her body from head to toe was covered in grey fabric. Her grey long sleeved shirt covered her pale hands as they sat on the dirty brown desk while her legs were hidden by the grey skirt. Her blonde locks were tangled together in a simple bun while words floated into the air. She slowly looked around to see grey fabric scattered around the small room before turning back to the board.

"We are all one." A smile stretched across the teacher's face. "We are not different from each other, we…" She paused. "We are the perfect district."

 _Tick...Tock...Tick…_

"We shall not be any different in this district." Little movement was visible as everyone sat and listened to her speak. "We are district one." She put the chalk down. "Now tell me, what is one rule?"

Hands slowly shot up in the air as her blue eyes looked around. "Lucy, what is one rule?" Her maniac voice questioned as her smile never left her pale face.

 _Tick...Tock….Tick...Tock…_

Lucy slowly stood up as her gaze held the board. "One rule is that no one shall be different." She paused as she tasted the words on her tongue. "If one shall be different the punishment shall result in playing the _game_."

"Very good." The room became colder as Lucy slowly sat down while thought was in every single movement the teacher made. "Class is dismiss."

Lucy exit the room with doubt rushing through her veins _this...this is not right_ she thought as she clenched her backpack strap. Grey surrounded the hallways before she looked to her right to see Gray. His black hair was flat against his head while his dark blue eyes stared ahead with emotions swirling around.

"This…" He muttered to himself. "I don't like this…"

"You have to be careful with what you say!" Lucy whispered to him. "They are listening to us...they are watching...one wrong move and…"

"I have to play the _game_ …" He smirked as he finished her sentence. "Well, I'm tired of being like everyone else. I hate the color grey and having to wear it all the damn time is tiring." He smoothed out his grey long sleeved shirt.

 _This is not who I am_ she thought. "Well if you're going to play…" She paused. "You're going to need a partner." She smiled before holding her hand out. "Let's be different together."

His eyes narrowed. "No." She couldn't tell what was laced in his voice as the words came out of his mouth. "We heard of the _game_ but we have no clue what it actually is. I don't want you to get hurt... or worse…"

"I don't want to live this way!" Lucy cried as they approached the gate. "This...this way of living is wrong...and I want to put a stop to this!"

"Are you suicidal?" He hissed as he watched the teenagers move like robots down the sidewalks. "Keep it down. Fine if you're so wanting to make a difference then make sure tomorrow you do something _different_." The word tasted strange as he tested it out.

Lucy smiled before nodding. "See you tomorrow." She walked down the sidewalk as Gray watched her with a smile.

"You sure are something else _Lucy._ "

Pink hair bounced in the air as the boy ran down the dark tunnel with a girl following him with slight trouble. His black eyes looked back before he stopped as white locks floated into the air slightly. She stopped as she panted for breath while looking at the boy confused as to why they stopped.

"Get on my back." He crouched down. "You can't keep up with me." He felt her arms wrap around his neck while her legs wrapped around his waist. "We're almost done...I promise…"

"Natsu." She smiled as she whispered into his ear. "Do you think it's worth it?" She asked while laying her chin onto his head.

"Lisanna…" Natsu loved the way her name rolled off of his tongue. "Being different with you is going to be worth it…" He paused. "We can't be like everyone else...we are our own person and everything we do is what makes us who we are. I don't care about the risks...I'll do anything for us to be different together…"

"Natsu…" She whispered his name. "Alright! When this is all over, promise me something!"

"Anything Lis." He answered back instantly.

"We get married...after all of this is over...after all the trials and just everything." Lisanna grinned while holding her pinky out.

"Of course. I wouldn't picture it any other way." His pinky hooked with hers before they made it out of the tunnel.

"You guys made it." A voice echoed through the white room. "Congratulations on making it this far." the voice stated. "Now off to the next trial."

Metal doors screamed in protest as they inched away from each other while a sword slid across the room and stopped inches before Natsu's feet.

"Kill that monster."

 _Tick...Tock...Tick….Tock…_

Purple eyes gleamed from the darkness as a small girl stepped out of the dark entrance of her cell. A dark brown tail trailed behind her while blood painted her white dress as a grin showed off her razor sharp teeth.

"Welcome to my domain!" Her voice was laced with confidence. "Who's going to die first?" She laughed as she spread her arms out.

"What are you?" Natsu questioned as he felt Lisanna slide off of his back.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm a fox." She hummed in delight. "Well...I was once human but you know how the government likes to make people into _things_."

"Why are you doing this?" Lisanna questioned. "We can help you get out of here...just come with us."

"You know _different_ doesn't belong out there." The grin disappeared. "Now are you two cuties ready to kill me or ready to die?"

"We aren't going to die!" Natsu shouted. "We're going to finish this game and get married! We're going to be different _together_."

"Awe isn't that cute." Purple eyes flashed with amusement. "I'll make sure you both are buried together."

"That's not going to happen." Natsu felt Lisanna's fear. "I'm not going to let that happen."

"My name is Katie." Katie grinned. "I want you to remember the name of the _fox_ who is going rip you to shreds."


End file.
